It's obvious, Brother
by GingerbatchTargaryenGirl
Summary: Gregory Lestrade and Mycroft Holmes have just started their relationship, which they intend to hide from Sherlock. Of course, Sherlock works it out almost immediately. Just a fluffy little Mystrade one-shot with a bit of Johnlock too :)


**This is just a quick little one-shot Mystrade. It could be really terrible, I was pretty tired when I wrote it, I just thought I would see how it goes, as I've never written Mystrade before :) Please let me know what you think x**

'You've been with Inspector Lestrade again.' Sherlock smirked.

'What the bloody hell are you talking about?'Mycroft answered curtly.

John looked up at Mycroft in surprise, then at Sherlock's smug expression and chuckled. Mycroft shot him a hard glare. The pair were currently sitting on the couch, John on one end, Sherlock lying stretched, his legs over John's lap. The new couple were no longer shy about their affections around Mycroft; Sherlock rather enjoyed how uncomfortable it made his brother to see him engaged in relations with another man, even though Sherlock knew that Mycroft preferred the company of gentlemen himself, though he wouldn't admit it on his own.

'Oh come on brother. It's obvious that you and the detective inspector have engaged in intimate relations of some sort. Sexual I would guess, given the evidence.' John looked shocked still.

'I didn't know' he said, shaking his head.

'Of course not John, you're an idiot'

John looked hurt, he sighed in defeat.

'Oh don't be like that practically everyone is, you know I love you.' John smiled at the affectionate comment, and then remembered the insult.

'Hey! You can't do that!' He said, smacking Sherlock's knee, but smiling. He knew Sherlock was just trying to stir him up.

'Do what?' Sherlock said cheekily.

'Insult me and then immediately compliment me, that isn't fair, then I can't be mad at you.'

'Precisely.' Sherlock said, poising his hands beneath his chin. John huffed.

Mycroft ignored the couple's playful banter; he was trying hard to figure out what Sherlock had seen to deduce he and the Inspector's relationship. He had tried very hard to hide any evidence of his encounters with Gregory, especially from Sherlock. He hadn't realised that Sherlock had noticed before, which to him meant he was planning to use the information to his advantage. He smirked.

'What do you want?' He asked.

'Oh, I'm hurt. Why would you assume that I want something from you? Can't I enquire about my own brother's life?' He smirked. John looked at Mycroft, waiting for a response. Mycroft didn't have one; he looked down at his brolly, trying to think of something to say. Greg had asked him not to tell Sherlock, as he wasn't ready for Scotland Yard to be aware of their 'relationship.'

'Couldn't it just be that I want you to know how I knew?' Sherlock said smugly. John shot him a look and patted one of his long legs.

'Leave him alone Sherlock.' John said.

Sherlock bit his lip and drew in a breath.

'You know I can't do that John, besides I'm sure dear Mycroft is trying ever so hard to work out what mistakes he's made and I do love to tell.' Another arrogant smile played on the detectives lips. Mycroft sighed, and then raised his eyebrows to Sherlock, a signal for him to go on. He did want to know after all, as he had believed he'd had his brother fooled.

'I will admit that you've done well to hide it, but not from me. Your tie has recently been re-tied in a hurry, not in its usual impeccable placement; the same applies to your usually very carefully combed hair, though you have tried to fix this you have forgotten about the back of your head, where you have obviously been... lying down, suggesting a recent intimate encounter.'

'That could be because of anyone, your argument is invalid.' Mycroft said, Sherlock had no evidence to support that he had been specifically with Gregory Lestrade.

'That would be so, if not for the cologne.' He said proudly. Mycroft sighed. Only Sherlock would be able to notice that.

'Inspector Lestrade always wears the same cologne, you smell like a mixture of two colognes, one distinctly is his, which means you have tried to cover his up with your own, putting more on doesn't cover the smell, brother, you simply reek of the combination.' Sherlock concluded. 'I could go on.'

Mycroft didn't say anything; he often forgot how much attention to detail his brother actually did take of people. Who remembers another man's cologne?

John looked at Mycroft then back at Sherlock, comparing the expressions on the faces of the Holmes brothers, and he couldn't help but laugh. Mycroft was embarrassed yet still trying to hold up his pride, Sherlock smiling as if he'd just worked out the biggest mystery of the year. John could tell that Mycroft was purposely trying to hide it for Greg's sake.

'Why didn't you just tell me Mycroft, surely you would have known that I would work it out? Which I did, ages ago.' He added.

'Sherlock I think it's Lestrade that doesn't want you to know about it, not Mycroft.' John said, looking at Mycroft. Mycroft nodded.

'Why wouldn't Lestrade want me to know?' Sherlock said, confused.

'You're not really the best at keeping that sort of information quiet Sherlock.' John said. 'He probably hasn't told anyone at Scotland Yard yet.'

'John is right Sherlock and you're going to keep this to yourself, do you understand?' Mycroft said, in the most threatening tone he could muster up. Even though he knew he couldn't threaten Sherlock, he would still try to make him understand how important this matter was to him. He wasn't about to lose Gregory over Sherlock's social idiocy.

'I'll make sure of it Mycroft.' John said. Sherlock looked stroppy.

'Thank you for stopping by brother, though I am not entirely sure why you decided to grace us with your presence this evening.' Sherlock said.

Mycroft sighed. He was actually just passing through and wanted to check on the pair, as they hadn't had a case in a while, he knew what Sherlock was like when he was bored and wanted to be sure that John didn't have to deal with too much boredom driven insanity. He and John had an understanding of each other now that he and Sherlock had become official; Mycroft appreciated the doctor's patience with his brother and respected him. He was happy that someone was finally able to accept Sherlock. He really did care for his brother's well being, not that he would ever tell him that. Usually he would come up with a quick witted response to answer the question, but today he was just too exhausted to go to the effort of a reasonable excuse.

'I simply was in the neighbourhood and wanted to be sure that you hadn't accidentally killed John yet in your spare time. I'm sure there will be another case for the two of you soon enough. 'He said quickly.

John chuckled and Sherlock smiled. 'What do you mean accidentally?' he said.

'Hey!' John quipped at him.

Mycroft took this as an excuse to leave without Sherlock demanding that he explain why he had been in the first place. He left them to their domestic and headed back down the stairs to the sleek black car waiting for him in the street.

* * *

When Mycroft arrived back home Greg was already there, waiting for him. They had become a lot closer in recent weeks, spending a lot more time together. At first they had not been to each other's homes and had met at Mycroft's office. When that had begun to appear suspicious they had moved their meetings to Mycroft's place, where their relationship became more serious. Mycroft took off his jacket and put his brolly away, then flopped down on one of his expensive leather sofas. Lestrade sat on the armchair next to his head.

'Has it been a tough day then?' He asked.

'Sherlock worked it out, he knows about us.' Mycroft replied. Greg sighed.

'Didn't take him long, but we should have known that.' He said.

'I don't think that John will let him spill it to anyone.'

'Come on Mycroft you know better than I do that nobody can shut Sherlock up, especially when he feels all clever because he worked something out that nobody else knew. I suppose that's all the time though, he just can't be shut up in general. I don't know how John deals with him. At least you have some respect for other people's lives.'

Mycroft knew he was right. He rubbed his eyes, then his temples in frustration. His brother was a nuisance, he always had been. But he was a great man deep down, Mycroft knew that. Lestrade kneeled in front of Mycroft; who looked up at him as he leant down and slowly and tenderly kissed his lips. Mycroft pulled him into a hug and held him for a moment, Lestrade hugged him back. The only time that the two weren't competing for superiority, and trying to look masculine was when they were together like this, they understood each other.

'I'm sorry Greg; I did try to hide it from him.' Mycroft said into his partner's neck.

'It's okay Mycroft.' He said, pulling away from the embrace so that he could look down at Mycroft's face. 'Your brother is a great man, for all his faults.' Mycroft huffed at the statement. 'Maybe one day, if we're lucky, he will be a good one.' He continued. Mycroft smiled.

'With John's help, that might actually be possible.' He sighed.

Lestrade smiled at him, then jumped up from his spot on the floor, and grabbed Mycroft's hand. He pulled him up and Mycroft followed him along.

'Where are we going?' he asked, confused.

'Surely you don't need me to tell you that Mr Holmes. I'm going to make you forget all about your troublesome brother.' Lestrade smiled at him. Mycroft chuckled and followed him to the bedroom. They would work things out, as long they had each other, Greg didn't really care who knew about it. He was happy and that's what mattered the most.

**Sorry to end it there, no smut for you this time! ;) Thanks for reading, I will be updating my other stories soon if you'd like to check them out too :)**

**Please let me know what you think! x**


End file.
